Ranch Visions
by BlueHairedLord
Summary: Link and Zelda are on their way back to Hyrule Castle after a long expedition. They decide to sleep over at the Ranch Ruins, but upon setting foot in the ruins Link takes a funny turn...


It had been two weeks since they had set out on their journey. Across Lake Hylia, then through the depths and the Faron and Sarjon Woods, right down to Floria Bridge and over the mountains to Aris Beach. Two weeks, but it had felt like a lifetime. Link didn't know if they had even achieved what they were supposed to achieve, but it wasn't his job to question. He was here to protect Princess Zelda, that was all.

They were on their way home now and very nearly there. Just another two days ride and he could be back in his cosy room and comfortable bed, deep within Hyrule Castle, with a pleasant summer breeze blowing through the open window. Sometimes, if the conditions were just right, Link felt like he could sleep for a hundred years.

He waved his hand at Zelda, indicating that they would be taking the next pathway down to the Ranch Ruins. Link had been to the ruins a thousand times before and it inexplicably almost felt like a second home to him. Familiar, safe, welcoming. It would make a good place to camp out tonight.

They dismounted and tied their horses to one of the old wooden posts. Link couldn't help but notice Zelda as she did so. Her slender figure and tight, black trousers had always been very appealing. Her chest bounced slightly as she climbed down from her horse and Link had forced himself to look away, worried she might notice him. After all, Zelda had scolded him for much!

"I'm going to make myself at home in the barn," she said, not even glancing at Link. "I'll leave you to bring my things over." She stormed off in the direction of the old, half standing barn. Link didn't say anything, instead just nodding, not that she was looking at him anyway. What had set her in such a fowl mood? Maybe she _had_ actually seen him lusting after her?

Link unloaded the bags from the horses and set them down on the ground. He brushed his blonde hair aside and wiped his sweaty forehead with the hem of his blue top. The princess sure did pack a lot of stuff. Link was sure they hadn't even used half of it in their two week trip, but at least this would be one of the last times he had to unload it all.

He looked across the remains of the ranch. Odd bits of wood that might have once resembled a circular fence jutted out of the ground, and there was a small cluster of stone building remains. There was an old wooden archway in the centre of the circle and Link walked over to it. He had often come here; for some reason the ranch always felt nostalgic to him. As a child, before he'd joined the Knights Academy, he'd enjoyed imaging what this place might have been like before it came It had been two weeks since they had set out on their journey. Across Lake Hylia, then through the depths and the Faron and Sarjon Woods, right down to Floria Bridge and over the mountains to Aris Beach. Two weeks, but it had felt like a lifetime. Link didn't know if they had even achieved what they were supposed to achieve, but it wasn't his job to question. He was here to protect Princess Zelda, that was all.

They were on their way home now and very nearly there. Just another two days ride and he could be back in his cosy room and comfortable bed, deep within Hyrule Castle, with a pleasant summer breeze blowing through the open window. Sometimes, if the conditions were just right, Link felt like he could sleep for a hundred years.

He waved his hand at Zelda, indicating that they would be taking the next pathway down to the Ranch Ruins. Link had been to the ruins a thousand times before and it inexplicably almost felt like a second home to him. Familiar, safe, welcoming. It would make a good place to camp out tonight.

They dismounted and tied their horses to one of the old wooden posts. Link couldn't help but notice Zelda as she did so. Her slender figure and tight, black trousers had always been very appealing. Her chest bounced slightly as she climbed down from her horse and Link had forced himself to look away, worried she might notice him. After all, Zelda had scolded him for much!

"I'm going to make myself at home in the barn," she said, not even glancing at Link. "I'll leave you to bring my things over." She stormed off in the direction of the old, half standing barn. Link didn't say anything, instead just nodding, not that she was looking at him anyway. What had set her in such a fowl mood? Maybe she _had_ actually seen him lusting after her?

Link unloaded the bags from the horses and set them down on the ground. He brushed his blonde hair aside and wiped his sweaty forehead with the hem of his blue top. The princess sure did pack a lot of stuff. Link was sure they hadn't even used half of it in their two week trip, but at least this would be one of the last times he had to unload it all.

He looked across the remains of the ranch. Odd bits of wood that might have once resembled a circular fence jutted out of the ground, and there was a small cluster of stone building remains. There was an old wooden archway in the centre of the circle and Link walked over to it. He had often come here; for some reason the ranch always felt nostalgic to him. As a child, before he'd joined the Knights Academy, he'd enjoyed imaging what this place might have been like before to ruin, perhaps hundreds of years ago.

Link stepped through the archway, his foot touching the grass on the other side. And he screamed.

Suddenly his head was full of a thousand flashing images. Horses running, a fat man with a moustache, chickens flying, skeletons rising from the ground, a cramped tight tunnel, a Piece of Heart, rupees, a slimmer moustached man, horses leaping over fences. And a girl. No a woman. With flowing red hair, beautiful like a fire, dressed in white top with a yellow shawl around her neck and long purple skirt down to her ankles. One second she was a girl, the next a woman, Link's mind flashed and flickered between the two. The gentle sound of a soft voice singing and a small hooves galloping. Dulcet tones of an ocarina. The images slowed. She was a woman, beautiful as any he had ever seen.

And then everything went black.

The first thing he felt upon waking up was the cool summer breeze sweeping through the ancient wooden walls, nipping at his cheeks and bare. It was dark outside and the barn was lit by two small lanterns which they'd brought with them. Link's head was still throbbing but at least he felt like himself again.

"So you're finally awake. About time too!" Was Zelda happy, or annoyed? It was hard to tell. "Before you ask, I alone carried our belongings inside. With no thanks to you!" She was perched on her knees at the foot of the small roll-out bed which Link was laying in, glaring at him. He felt a tingling in the tip of his nose and sneezed, suddenly aware of his own nudity.

"You had a temperature so I had no choice but to take off your clothes." They had seen each other's naked bodies before, after all, so Link really didn't mind. He might have felt shy around anyone else, but not her. Not Zelda. "It would have been irresponsible for me to ignore the needs of one of my citizens, so don't get any funny ideas!" Zelda huffed. "What was it exactly that happened to you anyway? You were out cold by the time I found you.

Link told her about the flashing images that had filled his mind, the horses, the men, and the beautiful woman. He told her that he'd seen what looked like the ranch, but it had been full of life, far from the ruined state it was in now.

"I see," she replied. "I'm not sure what caused this effect." She was flicking through the pages of one of her heavy, thick-bound notebooks. "It doesn't sound similar to anything I've come across previously in my studies."

Zelda placed the book on the floor, and looked down at her lap. Her tone softened, voice almost at a whisper. "Link...you said that the _girl_ you saw in your visions was...very...beautiful. Did you," she paused. "Did you really mean that?"

Link nodded.

Zelda made a gentle groaning sound gripped her own fingers and turned her head to look down at the floor. "Even...even more than...me?" She looked up at Link with her wide, greeny-blue eyes. Without waiting for an answer, she leaned forward, running her hands over Link's knees and up the inside of his thighs. The girl in his dreams had been beautiful. But Zelda was real. And right now, he wanted her more than anything.

"I'll help you...forget all about her," she said, as she took Link's flaccid cock in her hand, gently massaging it with her delicate fingers as it quickly hardened. Link groaned softly and Zelda leaned further forward, her golden blonde hair draping over his toned legs as she took his length in her mouth. She sucked and licked on the tip of his hard cock, her hand skilfully working its way up and down the shaft in tandem. Her other arm was resting on his muscular stomach, her fingers unable to resist the temptation of his muscles as they delicately explored Link's body.

She started sucking on him faster, and faster, her tongue, lips and fingers all working rhythmically with the shared aim of bringing him to climax. Link groaned again, running his hands through Zelda's hair as his cock pulsed inside her mouth. His whole body suddenly tensed as he orgasmed inside of Zelda's mouth, cum flowing out of him and into her.

Zelda squeezed and sucked for a few seconds longer, keen to ensure that she'd got every last drop. She looked up at Link with her wide beautiful eyes, his cum dripping out from between her lips, and swallowed.

As Link's head hit the pillow his mind blanked again and the flashing images returned. The woman with red hair, smiling, laughing, singing. Just for a second, but a second was all it took.

He _needed_ her.

He sprung back up again. "Oh!" Said Zelda, surprised, still wiping his cum from around her lips. "Are you alright?"

Link looked at her, and then at her body. He launched himself towards her taking her by the shoulders and kissing her, bringing her in towards him, eager to see if she responded. He could feel her kissing him back.

Suddenly he was tearing her top off of her, revealing her perfectly sized breasts, cupping them in his hands, squeezing and feeling them. They were a similar size to the red-haired woman in this mind.

He pulled off her black trousers and slung her round onto the makeshift bed. She parted her legs for him as he pinned her down by her wrists; his strong arms, well trained after years of swinging the sword, ensuring she wouldn't be able to move.

He kissed at her lips, and her neck, and her breasts and then finally he slipped his erect cock, still dripping with cum from ejaculating not a minute earlier, into her tight wetness. She cried out as he penetrated her, first edging the tip and then the fullness of him filling her up.

With her wrists pinned down Link was free to fuck her as he pleased. His thoughts were filled of images of the red-haired woman, and also Zelda, and then the red-haired girl again. His lust was driven by two women, the one in his head and the one underneath him.

He had to fuck Zelda quickly to rid himself of these confused and conflicting desires.

He started pounding inside of her, hard and fast, his hips and cocks thrusting hard. Zelda cried out, her face contorted with pleasure as she could feel Link's huge cock penetrating her. Her body squirmed and Link tightened his grip on her wrists, leaning his head down so their lips could meet and he continued wrecking her with the full force of his powerful body.

Their tongues entwined and for a split second he imagined he was kissing and fucking the red-haired girl instead. Then he opened his eyes and saw Zelda's beautiful face and hot body, her toned stomach writhing and her full breasts bouncing. This spurred him on as he thrusted his cock inside of her harder, and deeper, and faster.

He slipped his grip on her upto her hands, embracing, watching her as he could feel the tip of his cock throbbing, orgasm stirring inside of him. And soon, inside of her. He thrusted quickly and cum exploded out of his cock, filling up her tight pussy with his large amount of cum. His pounding slowed as he edged the last of the pleasure out, and he felt Zelda release over his dick as she cried out.

They laid there naked together, bodies tangled with Link still inside of her, panting heavily as they tried to regain their lost breath. Link rested himself on his arms and kissed her, just as passionately as he had done before. He looked into her eyes collapsed on the bed next to her, taking her under his arm and embracing her and she rested her head on his chest, feeling his pounding heart.

He gently kissed her forehead, and sleep washed over them.

A few months passed and Link was preparing himself for a much-needed rest after a long day of training. He was just climbing into his bed when door of his room burst open and Zelda marched in, heavy tome in hand.

"Link," she started, not even looking up at him. "Ever since that night at the ranch, and the strangeness that you experienced, I have been unable to rest not knowing exactly what it was that happened to you. I'm afraid the exhaustion excuse simply won't do, as you're the strongest man I know and never once have you complained of tiredness."

"So, I've been researching, and came across some interesting history regarding the ranch." She laid down the heavy book with a thud. "In the Period of the Hero of Time, the ranch existed as a vibrant, bustling home for horses. There also lived a ranch hand, who sold himself and the ranch to evil, and a father and daughter. There is no description of these people, but it does say that the Hero liberated the ranch from Ganondorf's clutches and that the father was indebted to him. It seems the daughter was on friendly terms with this incarnation of the Hero."

Link looked up.

"It says her name was Malon. How strange, I wonder what it all means?"

A sensation stirred inside him once again and Link leapt to his feet, quickly slamming the bedroom door shut.

 _Fin._


End file.
